


Siblings.

by PrincessLeeah



Series: Trash triplets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kenobi triplets, Solo triplets, trash triplet au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLeeah/pseuds/PrincessLeeah
Summary: A series of works about Lilithsaur's trash triplets x2 AU.





	1. Carnival pt.1

“Remind me again why I have to be here.” Kira groaned as she flinched at the loud game attendant trying to coax her and her sisters towards the ring game. The three girls walked down the walkway leading them between the different games.

“I told you already. Kylo’s had to bring his brothers on our date and you two are keeping them company.” Rey said as she stood on her tip toes, trying her best to see above the crowd. Daisy just looked around at all the rollercoasters and rides in awe, taking notes of which one she wanted to ride first.

“How is that our problem?” Kira gestured to Daisy and herself, causing Rey to look over at her younger sister with pleading eyes.

“Please.” She begged, hands clasped together. “The last time they came, it almost ended in Kylo throwing his brothers off the pier.”

“I don’t mind.” Daisy spoke up, causing Kira to roll her eyes. It was okay for her because she’ll most likely be stuck with the less annoying one of the two and the raging crush she had on the nerd would probably be a bonus.

“Still don’t see how that’s my problem.”

“Please.” Rey tried again, hands grasping Kira’s shoulders. “You already promised. I just want one good night here.”

Kira huffed in annoyance but agreed none the less, if only to get Rey to let go of her.

“Fine. But you owe me big time.” She said, brushing her sister away and moving over to where Daisy was staring up at the rollercoaster as it passed above them.

“Remember when grandpa brought us here when we were little?” She said giddily as Rey continued to keep a lookout for her boyfriend and his brothers. Kira just nodded, taking her sunglasses off as the setting sun was now low enough for her not to squint.

“Here they are.” Rey said aloud as she waved to catch their attention. Kira and Daisy caught sight of the three boys as they towered over most of the crowd. Ben caught sight of Rey first, blowing a kiss and a wink at the girl, earning himself a punch to the arm. Kylo walked ahead of his brothers, making his way over to Rey and laying a peck to her cheek in greeting. 

“Hey.” The couple said to each other awkwardly as they casually held each other’s hand. They weren’t overly affectionate in public like most couples and especially not when their siblings were in the vicinity. But even hand holding was enough to put Kira off.

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Daisy gave a small wave to the other boys as they joined their older brother.

“Hi Matt.” The youngest girl greeted, earning a grunt in return.

“Well, hello beautiful.” Ben greeted as he reached for Rey’s empty hand and brought it up to his lips, before having the contact cut by Kylo as he struck his hand between them.

“Don’t push it.” Kylo warned poking a finger at his brother’s chest before pulling Rey along with him as they started to walk towards the different rides.

“I guess that’s our cue.” Ben said, rubbing his chest as the other four began to follow behind their eldest siblings. As Rey and Kylo kept their conversation to themselves, the rest of teens were left to make due with each other. Kira was about to speak with Daisy, if only to break the awkward silence that fell upon them, when to her surprise, Daisy walked next to and struck up a conversation with the nerd boy, leaving her by herself.

‘Great.’ Kira thought to herself, as she watched the two youngest walk ahead, lost in what was probably the nerdiest conversation to exist. Glancing beside her, Ben was watching the four that was ahead of them before he caught sight of Kira looking over at him. 

“See something you like?” He smirked as he looked down at the girl who quickly faced forward. 

“Of course not. Just making sure you hadn’t wandered off. The last thing I want to deal with is lost children.” Kira snarled as she picked up her pace trying to keep her distance from the boy. Ben chuckled, revelling in the reaction he was getting from her and easily kept in stride with her, only to anger her more.

It was going to be one long night.


	2. Carnival pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. It's 5am Thursday morning and I'm dying for sleep. I'll try and clean it up later.

Six rides and two hours worth of queueing time later, Kira was ready to throw herself off the pier.

Where Rey and Daisy were happily chatting away with their counterparts, Kira wanted nothing more than to drop to the ground and go to sleep. She snuck a glance over at Ben and noticed that he was as lively as ever, chatting up yet another group of girls that happened to be lined up behind them. All night she's had endure the giggling and if she had to hear anymore she was sure she was going to smack someone up side the head.

'Just let this night end already.' She pleaded in her mind, looking up at the sky for some higher force to help her.

They all currently waited for their last ride of the night -The Ferris Wheel. After another 20 minutes of waiting time the line finally thinned down to where their group was now to the front. A cage came down and its passengers exited before the conductor gestured for the next lot of people.

"We'll take this one." Rey said as she dragged Kylo up to the carriage.

"Those things easily carry 4 people." Kira called out angrily, watching as Rey and Kylo took a seat next to each other, his arms draped around her shoulders. The conductor closed the gate and backed away from the ride, signalling to his partner to begin the ride again. 

"You guys can take the next one!" She called back as they began their ascent. Kira audibly growled as the rest of them waited for the next available carriage. It's not that Kira wanted to ride the damn thing but that it would give her at least ten minutes peace. When the next available carriage was about to be emptied, Kira felt a tugging on the side of her shirt.

"Kira." Daisy whispered while Matt was speaking with the conductor, probably talking nerdy mechanic stuff that had to do with the Ferris wheel. Kira, beyond the point of caring what others thought, responded louder than Daisy liked.

"What?"

"Sshh. I need you to do a favour for me. Can you and Ben take the next cart? Please?" She asked in hushed tones as she looked over at the conductor who was making his way over to the help passengers off. Before Kira could even comprehend and respond, Daisy was linking arms with Matt and dragging him up the steps towards the carriage.

"What about them?" Matt asked, pointing towards Kira and his brother who was stilling talking with the female group.

"They're gonna take the next one, right Kira?" Daisy said with pleading eyes. As much as her feet were killing her, she couldn't refuse her sister's request.

"Fine." She grit her teeth. Daisy sent her a smile before taking a seat next to Ben. It had better be worth it. As the two of them began their ride, Ben finally decided to join back with Kira, just now noticing the absence of his brothers. 

"Where did everyone go?" Ben asked as he looked straight up. Thankfully the next carriage didn't have long to wait, as the last two piled into the cart.

"Aahh." Ben sighed as he sat besides Kira, stretching his legs to the other side.

"Of all the four seats, you choose this one." She grunted, nudging him with her hips, to make him move over.

"Hey! I didn't spend ten dollars to stare out into the darkness. I want a good view of the city too. Unless you want to move next to my feet, then you better get comfortable princess." Ben said as he laid his arms off the back of the seat.

"Whatever." The girl conceded as she folded her arms over her chest. "Just keep to your side."

"Think I have cooties or something?" Ben asked, looking over the girl as she made herself small to keep from touching the boy. "Is that why you want me to move away?" He started to tease, leaning as close to Kira without touching her. He got great pleasure in watching her shuffle in her seat. "You get me in here with you all alone and you distance yourself?" He continued, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly.

"If it weren't for my stupid sisters and their hormones, it wouldn't be just you and me." Kira clarified, making sure he knew it wasn't her idea.

"Of course sweetheart. Whatever makes you feel better." He winked, making himself comfortable again and taking in the view of the city as well as the lights of the carnival. 

"Look, if you want to crack your wise ass jokes, we can get them to transfer you into the carriage of girls."

"Why have all of them, when I can have you?" He said in sultrily into her ear. It took a couple of seconds before she was able to respond with a punch to the arm.

"Ouch. I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He raised is hands in surrender.

The both of them had resumed their position, they had gone around at least once, somehow in complete silence, and began on their second round when the Ferris wheel stopped a little longer than it should have while they were stuck right at the top.

"What's taking so long?" Kira asked as she started to shiver, the wind from the sea and the altitude at which she sat started to become a lot more apparent. Ben looked as much as he could out the side of the carriage, but couldn't see directly down. He saw some of the other carriages talking with each other, passing messages up. He looked down and called out to the closest carriage.

"Hey! You know what's going on?" He asked a father as he sat with his two children.

"Yeah, just something wrong with their machines. Someone's gone to go get the maintenance guy." The father called back. Ben sat back in his seat, placing his hands behind his head as he made himself comfortable.

"Looks like we'll be getting our money's worth. That maintenance guy gonna take another fifteen minutes, minimum."

"Great." Kira groaned as she leaned her head against the metal bars of the cage. It was just her luck that she's be here on the one time it decided to breakdown. She brought her hands up and cupped her them around them and blowing hot air into them before rubbing them together. Maybe if she just laid here and close her eyes, the time will pass faster and she'll be back in the warmth on the ground in no time.

Not long after she closed her eyes, she felt a shift happen which signalled that the ride was moving again.

'Thank the force.' Kira thought as her dreary eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. Curled up on one side of the carriage, she moved to sit up straight but felt a weight that wasn't there before. Looking down, she saw Ben's jacket draped over her like a blanket.

"You're awake." A voice came out as Kira stirred enough for him to notice. Kira looked across to the other side where Ben sat spread out along the seat, watching the people below. As Kira sat up, the jacket fell off her shoulders, causing her body to instinctively shiver. 

"I'd keep that on if I was you. You were shivering like crazy." He advised as he watched Kira scramble to pull the jacket back on to her body. Thankfully it was large enough to engulf her body in warmth.

"How long was I out?" She asked, feeling a lot less crankier than before.

"Well, it took longer than fifteen minutes, that's for sure."

They were now on the descent down, with every carriage from theirs to the ground being emptied. He looked over at the small girl, chuckling as he now noticed the size difference of the jacket compared to her.

"What are you laughing at?" Kira asked, her cheeks growing red as she crossed her arms, which only caused the boy to laugh harder. Kira just looked at Ben with the most deadpan face she could muster up, which at first made him laugh harder, but soon caused him to stifle his laughter.

"I never realised how cute you looked in that jacket." He said, sending the girl an intense stare.

While Kira knew he was only teasing her, she couldn't help the blush that was thankfully hidden by the poor lighting.

"Here we are kids." A voice called to them. The pair didn't even realize they had finally made their way down. The conductor opened the gate, allowing for the two teenagers to exit the carriage and stretch themselves out.

"Kira!" Rey called out as she waved her sister over, where she stood with Daisy and the other Solo brother's, both holding on to big stuffed animals. Ben and Kira made their way over to the other siblings, looking over all the things they all had.

"Had fun I see." Ben gestured to the his brothers who were delegated with the task of holding the girl's winning prizes.

"We got off just before the ride malfunctioned, so we decided to go play some games while we waited for you two." Rey explained. "Besides, it looks like we weren't the only one who had fun." She said so quietly that only Kira could hear. While Rey sent her sister a suggestive look, Kira sent one back of disgust. She looked over at Ben who she caught staring at her before turning away as if he had been caught.

"Wow, such a caring sister. I'm glad I have you for when there is an emergency." She said sarcastically. "So are we done here?"

"Yeah, the parks about to shut soon." Kylo said as he draped his arms over Rey as they all began to walk back towards the carpark. As they approached the carpark, they all decided to part ways near the entrance.

As the other two pairs said their goodbyes, Kira and Ben stood off to the side awkwardly. Rey and Kylo had their final kiss, while Matt and Daisy flirted with each other a bit more before finally, the brothers walked off towards their own car.

"Well, I'll see you around." Ben said as he slowly backed away from the girl. Rey and Daisy had started to make their way back to the car, leaving only Ben and Kira.

"Wait! What about your jacket?" Kira asked, as she started to take the warm clothing off, but couldn't give it back as Ben had already started to walk away.

"I'll get Kylo to pick it up for me." He hollered back with a wink and a salute. "Goodnight Kira." He called out before running towards his car, knowing full well that his brother's would drive off without him.

She made her way back to her car where her sisters were gossiping. Too engrossed in their conversation, Kira jumped in the front seat as Rey began to drive the girls home. Kira looked down at the jacket that was keeping her warm and couldn't help the small smile that came to her.

"Goodnight."


End file.
